jkarra_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Annexation of Thurmecia
The Annexation of Thurmecia was the Campaign led by the J'karran Ambassador Royal Tongue with the goal of enveloping the world of Thurmecia into the J'Karran trade lines to gain Gue'vesa, and resources. Soon after the Myerscough revolt, rouge trader Belladonna, sister to King Ewan, returned and massacred any semblance of T'au sympathizers. Early Phase The process of converting an entire planet into the fold of the T'au empire is a patient and slow one, Thurmecia was chosen by the Council of Light early on in the founding of J'Karra to be a healthy income of resources to bolster their new Sept. Not quite a Hive world, but rich in humans all the same, many of whom were peasants that would be easy to use as throw away warriors. The process started with the third incarnation of the Silver Hand, a group of Diplomats specializing in processing Human worlds. By the fourth incarnation they were speaking to the King directly, a naive man, relatively easy for the water caste to manipulate, belonging to the most powerful House of Thurmecia, Dylen. Mid Phase King Ewan, and some of the high Houses of Thurmecia began trading with J'karra, lavish appliances, masterful artworks, technologies far above anything they could otherwise imagine. Under the order of Ambassador Royal Tongue, the houses the water caste chose to deal with were carefully selected, over decades they were confident that a full planet conversion was possible, but right now some of the royal houses were deemed far too resilient. For the most part this House politics was easy enough for the T'au to work around, however the Dylens most loyal and close allies were House Myerscough, a xenophobic, and militaristic nobility that must be avoided at all cost. The water caste gained profiles of almost all of the nobility on the planet that could be an inconvenience, to assure that the long process of conversion was as smooth as possible. However, the Silver Hand, overlooked one key figure, the young Lady Ladonna Myerscough, daughter of Duke Commander Atterton Myerscough, House master of Myerscough. Lady Ladonna was only twelve, but very mature for her age. She loved, and was loved by, House Dylen, even being named after Princess Belladonna. She would often stay at the Dylen estates, to socialise with the most royal house, and to adorn herself in the finest treasures the planet could offer. During a trade meeting with King Ewan, Royal Tongue was seen by Lady Ladonna, who quickly ran to inform her father. Duke Commander Atterton was shocked, convinced that his daughter must have been dreaming, he confronted Ewan, to which the King naively explained in an attempt to convert Atterton. If the two were not like family to one another, Myerscough would have shot him then, instead he demanded the King come to his senses, he told the King to ready his elite forces and meet him at his estate's military grounds to prepare for a counter assault. The King did not arrive, and his forces began holding defenses across his city of Bellechulish, and a handful of other converted houses. The Battles in the Cities of Bellechulish and Caelkirk The Iron Rain Thurmecian houses scrambled to one side or another, two spawning cities became the battleground for the elite militaristic forces of Myerscough, Clare, Frobisher and others against their King's house of Dylen, Axton, Caerhope, and the looming forces of Tau. After learning of the distress between the high Houses of Thurmecia, the Silver Hand requested Fire Caste reinforcements to eliminate the unstable Myerscough. The Tau knew that Myerscough would eventually put the planet into turmoil, they needed to quell this rebellion before any hope of converting the planet was lost. Small scale battles began dotting the two cities of Bellechulish and Caelkirk between the Tau sympathizers and the purists, thousands of civilians caught in the cross fire completely oblivious as to the means of this war. This state of war became the norm in the cities until over a year later Tau battle suites began raining down into Caelkirk. It was the Octanium, Shas'O J'Karra Ri'ao Tol'Or'es's personal Commune, that was sent to eliminate the problem. Crisis and stealth suits began gunning down key nobility, and military leaders upon there arrival. The commoners could not see them alive, as this would severely impact there plans for total conversion. Never ones to be wasteful, the Octanium was ordered to abduct those they could and bring them to the "Pearl Sea", the Silver Hand's personal ship, to be enlightened. Ri'ao's forces cleared entire areas until they were nothing but ghost towns. It was now House Myerscough began deploying their far deadlier instruments of war. Ambush at the Gates of Allamourne J'Karran forces swiftly snuffed out the infantry forces across Caelkirk, looking to end this uprising as quick as possible. However, Duke Commander Atterton knew the cities far better than his enemies, and designed a trap to take out the Xeno's seemingly greatest warrior, Commander Ri'ao. Allamourne was one of the wealthiest sections of Bellechulish, dozens of influencial houses had their estates here. Atterton knew that an assault on Allamourne would lure the Xeno threat to defend it. As Myercough's forces moved into the maze of mansions and gardens, the King pleaded Ri'ao to help defend it. The Silver Hand could not risk losing the King's favor, and so the Tau began sending in Strike and Breacher teams to eliminate the enemy. They could not risk endangering Dylen Royalty, so crisis suits were used sparingly. Ri'ao held strategic defences around the Allamourne area, to keep further Myerscough in. Her forces were spread thin, but she figured this must be almost all of Myerscough's remaining forces, and although Myerscough was running low on individual soldiers, they still had many elite infantry and monstrous units left unused. Ri'ao's camp was one of dozens surrounding Allamourne, forces facing in and out, however, they were surrounded by many tall structures, and did not know this city very well, the towers first noticed a pocket of Chimera approaching from the southern streets, already quite close. Ri'ao ordered her forces to focus on them, and shoot once in range, however scanners began to reveal another pocket approaching from the east, and another from the west. According to communications it was her camp alone that was under any assault. Half the Chimeras were shot down before making it within even a hundred yards, but those that broke into the camp didn't even come to a halt before dozens of Ogryns started pouring out. Smashing apart the temporary Tau structures like toothpicks, and running straight up to crisis suits, taking entire limbs of with nothing but rhubarb. Ri'ao soared swiftly into the air, sniping off one Ogryn after the next, until her scanner picked up what must of been an error in her battle suits readouts, if that was even possible. Giant armored titans marched into view behind dwarfed towers, Ri'ao flew up higher to get to their shoulder's height. She commanded her most veteran suits to join her, as they did she saw that the titan's had already started firing their cannons. Ri'ao's suit was torn to shreds just a moment later, their guns eating up her suit's jets, she piled into the earth, where Ogryn's began to mount her mangled suit. It was her second in command that came swiftly in his Coldstar suit that saved her from being snuffed out under the boot of the mutated hulks. Myerscough was beaten back, spending much of their forces and resources on this attack. However, it may well have been worth it, as they had taken down the rallying commander the Tau and Humans alike saw as their leader. Final Blitz at Myerscough manor While Ri'ao recovered, Atterton acted quickly, he needed to persuade the other High Houses to join him against the Xeno threat. Atterton had taken down the Tau's linchpin but now he needed his own muse. Something the nobles would turn to. He chose to create his own rallying face, someone everybody adored, his daughter, the loving and soft Princess Ladonna. A child, no older than twelve, was everything that Atterton needed in a Myerscough, she had their straight and shiny jet black hair, their pale fine skin. She was very mature for her age, she was considered the model of humanity on Thurmecia. Ladonna had already been overlooked by the Tau once, and now she was to be used to rally the houses back to Myercough. Many of the houses began supporting the rebellion, sending their troops and guns to aid them, after their loses at Allamourne. The Tau could not have Myercough regain their strength again, another surprise again could end their decades of work. However, with Ri'ao in her healing tank, they had no way of compelling the houses to stay. Ri'ao put her second in command in charge, one of her finest warriors, and her very own Ta'lissara; Shas'O Shen'Lyr Os'kei, also known as Flamestorm. Flamestorm did not hesitate, sending in wave after wave of stealth suits into Myercough manner itself. It would seem to be a rash and un-tactical method, but Flamestorm believed that letting your enemy gather his power when you had superior speed and gun power was simply a waste of advantage. This simple, yet effective method of simply blitzing the Myerscough estate got the Tau battlesuits into the heart of the enemy's stronghold within less than an hour. Mercy was not a virtue Flamestorm was restricted to on this mission, the Silver Hand gave him a very lenient outline in which to comply with. Royals, and civilians died alongside soldiers as Flamestorm flew effortlessly through every corridor, a trail of bombardments exploding from behind his suit. This, Flamestorm, had to simply tolerate. It was not his desire to be so unfair, and it would always run in the back of his mind for years to come, but their victory was on a knifes edge, and it was the will of the Tau empire to bring this planet into it's fold. The rebels lost before any of them knew it. Flamestorm had eliminated Atterton, and without him the rebellion simply fell into nothingness. His quarters were said to be burned black, from wall to wall, everybody, including the body of Ladonna lay as a cocooned husk of ash on the black floor. Return of Belladonna